


Blood

by llcflms



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Give him a chance, M/M, and dimileth, felix being a little shit but it's because he's sad, i wanna focus a lot on dima and felix's r/s but not in a romantic way, this is a sylvix fic!!, this is f!byleth btw!! i love her she's cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llcflms/pseuds/llcflms
Summary: Felix leaves the Blue Lions after his father's death, blaming Dimitri entirely for what happened, and stands against the Kingdom. As the Blue Lions proceed onwards against the Empire, Dimitri is conflicted over the actions he has to take against his childhood friend, Sylvain is determined to keep his childhood promise, Ingrid questions what the late Glenn and Rodrigue would have done in their current predicament and Byleth wonders just what she can do to keep her former class together.Based on that scrapped plotline about Felix deflecting to Cornelia's side after Rodrigue's death.





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> wow i can't believe i'm writing a multi-chapter fic even though i have two others (from other fandoms) that are still ongoing. rip far this is a such a great idea wow!!
> 
> i chose not to use archive warnings because i don't know what's going to come so i don't know what would apply. i would add it in when something relevant happens and i'd be sure to also mention it in the notes of the respective chapter. likewise, the fic is rated m for now but chances are, it might change to an e in future when we start getting to the sylvix bits?? idk for now but i'm putting it out here to begin with so you guys know what you might be getting into!

It happens so quickly. One moment, everything seems to be going fine but in the next, everything falls completely apart. He can barely comprehend what is going on— what more step in to stop everything else? 

If only he had been closer, maybe he could have done something, but he was almost across Gronder Field when it happens. No matter how fast he runs, no matter how loud he screams, he couldn't have stopped Rodrigue from pushing himself in between the assassin and their _oh-so beloved _Prince. The blade slices through the air and meets skin and flesh. Blood splatters before him. Felix is unable to see the expression on the assassin’s face, but he hears a maniacal scream of distraught— her precious attempt at revenge thwarted, just like that. Her cries of despair are cut short as the Sword of the Creator lunges forward at her. Byleth swings the weapon freely, as if it’s just another one of her powerful limbs, and it tears through the space between them and right through the assassin’s chest. She did have enough time to swing that sword of hers again and kill Dimitri right there and then— Felix would have if he’d been in her position. But she stands there, watching the bloodstain on her tattered clothes spread. She drops the sword and it falls noiselessly to the bloody grass beneath. She collapses a little while after, her pathetic, inconsequential life ebbing away _just like that_.

Dimitri’s eyes remain wide as the scene plays before him. It takes him a couple of seconds before he pulls himself to Rodrigue. From where he’s at, Felix can’t make out what the exchange between them is. But one thing is clear. That is Rodrigue’s last moments in life. He’s dying. There’s no way he can heal from such a wound. All of their healers are too far away from him, even though Felix can see Mercedes desperately scampering towards them. It’s useless. Even if she snatches Ingrid’s pegasus from her and flies over, there’s not going to be anything she’d be able to do. 

Rodrigue is dying and in his very last moments, the person by his side is his beloved royal highness, Prince Dimitri— not his very own _son_, but that fucking boar.

Felix remains still, his feet rooted in the ground beneath him. Even with Sylvain and Ingrid standing right behind him, somehow, it feels like he’s all alone. The only ones in the world right now are him, Dimitri and Rodrigue, yet he’s stuck watching from afar as the Rodrigue spends his dying moments in Dimitri’s embrace. 

He realises that Rodrigue is dead the moment Dimitri’s hold on him tightens and he throws his head back in a loud wail to the skies above. Dimitri’s face is contorted in pure despair. The tenacious thirst for violence and blood is long gone and so is the cloud of grief and disillusionment that used to hang about his massive frame. What is before him is a scene right out of a classic tragedy— a young man left alone in the death of an elder he looked up to and loved as his own blood. Everything about that scene should be sad— depressing, even— and enough to stir tears even in the darkest of hearts. 

As Felix watches them, he feels nothing of that sort. Sadness is the last word he’d used to describe the torrent of emotions that is surging within him right now. The scene makes his stomach churn. A bitter taste rises in his mouth. He’s reaching for the sword around his waist again, gripping it so tightly that his knuckles are turning white. A whole lot of nasty, insidious thoughts surface from the recesses of his mind. _Why? Why him? Why not me? _

_Why not _fucking_ me?_

“Felix.” His body relaxes at the sound of the familiar voice, a gentle hand finding its way to his shoulder. Sylvain has always spoken nicely with him but right now, he senses a lot of different things in the tone he uses— sadness, worry, and even _pity_. Felix scowls to himself. Pity? He doesn’t need anyone’s pity. He isn’t a poor kid. He isn’t that useless prince who’s bawling his eyes out above Rodrigue’s body. If anything, he’d fight to make things right— only, right now, there’s nothing he really can do about it when the assassin is already dead. 

“Felix, are you okay?” Ingrid speaks up as well and he feels her presence nears him. In this brief moment, he feels slight relief. Ingrid and Sylvain are still here with him. They’re not like the rest of the Blue Lions, desperately running towards their Prince, probably worried out of their minds. It seems like perhaps, they’re the only ones who realise that it isn’t Dimitri’s father that has just been killed, but Felix’s. 

“Hey, Felix. Say something.” He’s worried. They both are. Felix is thankful for that, but it doesn’t do much to ease his raging emotions. The moment of relief he feels fades, as transient as it is. They seem to worry about him falling apart. Sylvain’s grip on his shoulders is sturdy and tight— he must be worried that Felix is going to fall to his knees and cry out the way Dimitri did and is preparing himself to catch his long-time friend. 

“Felix…” Ingrid’s voice cracks even though all she’s saying is his name, just like it had back when she first heard about Glenn. The realisation makes a lump rise in his throat. He’s been left behind again— first by his shitty older brother who had been too busy with Dimitri for him and now by his shittier old man who had also been too busy with Dimitri for him. He doubts they even spared a second of their final moments thinking about him. It must have been Dimitri, just as it always was and always will be— that very Dimitri who is now crying over Rodrigue’s body despite being the very reason for his death. A fleeting question rises in his head— if both Dimitri and him had been in trouble, who would Rodrigue have thrown himself in front of? He doesn’t need to bother considering the situation. The answer is too obvious. 

“I’m fine. Leave me alone.” He surprises himself at how he really did sound fine. The steadiness of his voice sounds far from what one would expect from someone who had just lost their remaining family member— a stark contrast to Dimitri’s cries. Felix sheathes his sword, his hand dropping to his sides, before he starts to walk off. 

He’d head back to Garreg Mach first. He isn’t exactly in the mood to deal with everyone else right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> technically, the scrapped plotline is that both felix and annette would deflect but i'm not too sure why annette does it since her wiki page doesn't say it the way felix does so all i have are speculations which aren't solid enough for me to write it as an additional point. plus, what i really wanted was to write a fic about the ot4 childhood friends squad and byleth. 
> 
> that being said, i won't really mind writing one for annette in the future as a fic of its own where she is the main character with her own objectives as the focus of the story.


End file.
